


The BAU After Dark

by rainbowbean



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kinkmas, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, i bet the BAU has seen a lot of sex in its time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: #Kinkmas2020 Day 5: public/semi-public
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275
Kudos: 35





	The BAU After Dark

You awoke with a start, unfamiliar surroundings settling into the form of your new office. You’d never seen it this dark before, even the motion sensor lights outside in the corridor had gone off. Stretching you found your phone beneath you and scrolled through your notifications. No message from Emily which meant she was still here too. Deciding to take the long way round via Garcia’s office you gathered up your coat and bag and headed for the BAU offices. You could see her behind her desk before you opened the glass doors, lamps on, focused on something. It was only when you knocked lightly on her door that she looked up.

‘Y/N love I’m sorry, what time is it?’ Checking her watch and wincing you could tell she was about to apologise again so you closed the door behind you and turned the shades on the window that faced the bullpen. Dropping your things in the chair in front of her desk you round it and stand beside her. Her dark eyes looked up at you through long lashes and you cupped her cheek softly and bent down to kiss her. You broke it just as Em leaned in for more, making her groan at the loss and pout, a move that never failed to make you laugh. Pulling her to her feet you noticed the heels kicked off below her desk, and remembered the conversation you’d had over breakfast about back to back meetings she’d been required to attend today.

Moving swiftly you pressed your lips to hers again and turned her so the back of her thighs rested against her desk, letting her deepen your kiss and run her hands into your hair as your hands moved from her waist to her ass. Sliding a knee between hers Emily gasped into your kiss, her tongue playfully moving against yours as you move her into the position you want, skirt hiked up around her waist and her gorgeous ass resting on the desk. That she wasn’t pushing for dominance was rare enough, the fact that she let you get her half-naked before asking about being caught was completely out of character and you put it down to a string of recent late nights, mentally vowing to make her take a few days off soon.

‘I looped your office camera, we have another twenty minutes, and there isn’t a single person on this floor other than us’ you assured her, sweeping her silky dark hair from her neck to press kisses to her sensitive skin. Her soft murmur of consent was the sound you’d been waiting for and upon hearing it you dropped to your knees between her thighs. Emily had a preference for stockings instead of tights, a preference you greatly enjoyed and you took your time unhooking the lace tops from her garter belt so you could remove her panties. The rush of being exposed like this in her office played right into a few of her kinks, and the thrill of the semi-public space was intoxicating.

Emily wove her fingers into your hair as you spread her open on your fingers and let your tongue lick a thick stripe along her centre. You moaned against her damp cunt and looked up as you sucked her clit between your lips. She had been looking down at you but your move caused her to close her eyes as bliss washed over her tired body. You were unrelenting in your movements, steadily sucking and lavishing her clit with your tongue as your fingers slid inside her and caressed her, building her orgasm quickly. She groaned and clenched around your fingers and you pulled back a little from her sensitive clit but didn’t stop. You were aiming to give her a second climax before the tape ran out. Grateful for the watch on her wrist you noted that you had 8 minutes left and began coxing her body towards another peak.

She was always louder the second time and you had to fight to keep from grinning, focusing on keeping your mouth tongue and fingers working her slick cunt expertly. Removing the hand that had been in your hair you glanced up to see her biting down on her knuckles before clamping her palm over her mouth, the moan she couldn’t hold back muffled at the last moment. She was breathing hard, a faint sheen of sweat visible in the lamplight as Emily let another moan escape into her hand. She was stunning like this, so close to coming apart again for you. A sharper cry filled the room as she stopped her hand to beg you not to stop, her words tumbling into a shout as she came hard, her cunt gushing her release down your arm. Slowing your movements as she rode the aftershocks you slid your soaked fingers from her and stood to hold her. She rested her forehead against your collar bone and breathed deeply, grinning and laughing softly to herself.

Time was not on your side however and you redid her garter clips and straightened out her skirt, pocketing her panties just as the timer hit zero and your phone chimed. Reaching across you grabbed her jacket and swung it around her shoulders, making sure to turn out the lamp and remove the damp file to shred at home.


End file.
